Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need for refreshing. With the increasing demanding requirement to the speed of integrated circuits, the read speed and write speed of SRAM cells also become more important. Furthermore, enough read margin and write margins are required to achieve reliable read and write operations, respectively. With the increasingly scaling down of the already very small SRAM cells, however, such request becomes increasingly demanding.